Most Definitely!
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: In which Verick is a matchmaker. For he ships Broh harder than anyone.


Bolin wasn't the one to be overly obvious about telling someone he liked them now that Korra and come around and made him nervous about putting his heart out there. Plus woman didn't act the same way to him anymore. It wasn't like when he was famous. Now the new members of the Fire Ferrets had them losing every match and the fan-girls had dispersed from his life.

But now with women completely off his mind, something new caught his eye. And it was someone who he knew he could never have: General Iroh. The realization had happened when he and his new friend, Verick were out having drinks.

Verick teased him, "You want to make-out with that sexy man, don't you?"

"Shut it," Bolin said, not highly amused.

"But you do? I must have a proper answer before I start to scheme."

"What scheming?" Bolin asked as he sipped his drink.

"The scheme to get you two together, of course!"

The earth-bender's eyes bulged out, "No! You are not doing that. The general probably doesn't even remember who I am, let alone like me."

"I'm most definitely making a plan now. You are absolutely falling for him. It needs to be done."

Bolin sighed and looked down into his drink, "I'm sure your plan would be great, Verick, but I'll just mess it up. You know me…I get so…"

"Flustered?"

The teen frowned, "Yeah."

Verick jugged the last of his drink and set the glass down with a clink.

"Then, I guess this will be a good challenge for me, won't it?"

Bolin smiled slightly. He knew Verick would try his hardest to make this work. Giving him a shot won't hurt…too bad.

"So, you got anything so far?" the earth-bender questioned.

"Most definitely! There happens to be a party next week and Iroh will be there. I can get you in and we will get your man."

"But…one of those fancy parties?"

"Of course."

"I don't know any proper stuff or have the looks for that. I stuck out like a sore thumb at that party for Korra."

"Don't worry, friend," the water-bender said, placing an arm on Bolin's shoulders, "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Thanks, but what am I going to do to get the general's attention?"

"You leave that up to me."

Over the next week, Verick honored his promise to Bolin and taught him how to do everything properly for the party. Wearing expensive tailored outfits, they headed to the party. They came later, so as not to appear too eager.

Entering the ballroom, Verick quickly found Iroh and pulled Bolin instead to a group of young ladies.

"Good evening, misses," Verick bowed deeply. Bolin copied his gesture and the women giggled.

The ladies-man struck up an interesting conversation easily and flowed to topics which Bolin could speak knowledgably about. After the earth-bender had them laughing, Verick excused himself to go seek out the general.

"Just keep talking and look pretty," he whispered into Bolin's ear before leaving.

The teen kept the ladies entertained as he caught glances of his friend chatting with Iroh. The man didn't seem very interested in what he was being told until Verick gave a small point over in the direction of Bolin as he spoke.

The water-bender bid a good-bye with a bow, but did not return that quickly back to his friend. But when he did, he asked one of the women to dance. Bolin followed his lead and asked another woman as well.

They moved out onto the dance floor and learning what he had been taught, the earth-bender twirled his dance partner around. He tripped up somewhat when he looked up to see Iroh staring him down.

The man made sure he had the teen's attention before turning and walking out to the balcony.

When the song and dance ended, Bolin excused himself and went over to Verick.

"He just glared at me and then walked out to the balcony," he informed the water-bender.

"Ooo, looks like you two are going to smooch out in the romantic moonlight."

Bolin frowned, "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not really…now go out there before he changes his mind about talking to you alone."

The teen anxiously walked outside to see the general leaning forward on the railing that surrounded the balcony. Taking a moment to enjoy the general's backside, Bolin quietly tiptoed over.

"Hello, Bolin," he spoke with a deadpan.

The teen froze in his spot behind the man, "Hi."

"You're friend said some rather interesting things."

"Oh…well, he tends to be a bit high strung sometimes. I wouldn't believe everything that comes out of his mouth," Bolin rushed out.

"I guess I should hear it from your mouth then."

Crap. The teen felt like throwing himself over the balcony. He actually had to confess?

Bolin tugged at his collar, "What exactly do you want to know, sir?"

"Verick seems to be under the impression that you find me attractive. Is that true?"

"You are very handsome, truthfully," he said, edging around the confession.

"Oh..." he mused with his back still turned, "That question seemed to be too general…"

Bolin giggled.

"What do you find funny?" Iroh asked.

"Just the play on words- 'too general?' Pretty funny line, dude- I mean sir."

"Do you find me sexually appealing, Bolin?" he asked, ignoring the boy's banter.

The earth-bender swallowed hard, "Umm…yeess."

"Mmm…" the man responded.

Silence reigned and after a while, Bolin sort of felt like crying and running home. Unrequited love was what he had been most afraid of.

Then, Iroh finally stood up straight and turned around. Bolin expected anything, but the smile that hung on the man's face.

"You're not very fluent when it comes to your deepest feelings, are you?" he spoke with enjoyment.

The teen pouted and looked away, secretly relieved he had affirmed his feelings to the general's liking, "It would help if you weren't so ridiculously hot and what not."

Iroh chuckled and took a few steps to be in front of the younger man.

"You're very sweet, Bolin," the general confessed, seriously.

The earth-bender blushed, "Uh, thanks."

"May I ask for a kiss to accurately express my feelings for you?"

Bolin was completely speechless at this point and he forced himself to nod. The general smiled as he leaned in. The kiss was very passionate from the start and it made the teen go weak in the knees.

The intimate moment ended with a peck on the younger's plump nose.

Bolin grinned, "I think I need to apologize to Verick for doubting his work."

"And I 'most definitely' need to thank him."


End file.
